


In the Dark

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts.

~

In the Dark

~

Jean-Claude lay on his stomach, his heartbeat slow and steady. Richard was sprawled across his back. The vampire could feel the weight of his lover’s firm muscles pressing into him. The only sound in the room was their even breathing. Richard cleared his throat nervously and spoke.

“I think we need to talk, Jean-Claude,” he said. 

“About what, mon loup?” the vampire said evenly. He could feel the sudden tension thrumming through his lover’s body. 

“You know that I love you,” Richard said. “ I’ve told you, and I hope that I’ve shown it in my actions.”

“Oui,” Jean-Claude replied, shifting slightly, not sure what direction this conversation was taking, but wishing he could see the werewolf’s face.

“I spend most of my time here,” Richard continued. 

“Oui...” Jean-Claude did not allow himself to hope that the conversation was going the way he wanted it to.

Richard nuzzled the vampire’s back and wrapped his arms tightly around the lithe body that he was sprawled on top of. 

“If you still want to try this, I would like to move into the Circus. I - I want us to live together,” he whispered. 

Jean-Claude smiled in the dark, his eyes closing in relief. “I would be overjoyed, mon ami,” the vampire replied, the smile evident in his voice. 

“Good,” Richard said, his tense muscles relaxing at the answer. He raised his head and looked around, realizing that he couldn’t see anything. “It’s really dark in here,” he said. 

“Oui, no light can reach underground and the candles must have burnt out.”

“I didn’t notice,” Richard replied. “I suppose I was distracted.” Jean-Claude heard the smile in his voice. 

And then, wet tongue tracing his spine, and Jean-Claude’s relaxation shattered. 

“Hm. Even though I can’t see you I can still feel you and taste you...” the werewolf’s voice trailed off as he concentrated on exploring Jean-Claude sinuous muscles and planes with his mouth.

“Richard...” Jean-Claude moaned. His voice trailed off in a sigh as Richard tenderly brushed his mouth over his back, licking and sucking his way down to the base of his spine. 

“You are insatiable, mon loup,” Jean-Claude whispered as the werewolf continued licking him. He spasmed and groaned as Richard slipped his tongue over his ass, sliding it around searching for and finally finding the sensitive orifice. A wet teasing lick over the hole had the vampire shouting. Richard pulled back, smiling. 

Jean-Claude felt the warmth of Richard’s breath ghost over the sensitive skin of his butt as he writhed. 

“Is that a complaint, lover?” Richard asked. 

A deep body shudder was the vampire’s only response. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Richard said, a note of mischief in his voice.   
He exerted a small effort and quickly flipped the vampire over so that he was on his back, his hands securely trapped by one of Richard’s large ones. 

Jean-Claude, disoriented for a moment, whimpered as he felt Richard’s breath on his hip, and then again as he felt his tongue reach out and graze his flat stomach. 

“Why do I love licking you so much?” Richard’s deep voice came out of the darkness. “You are like a dessert that I can never get enough of,” he continued huskily. “I think it’s because I’m always so eager to fuck you, that I never take the time to taste you, to savor you,” he chuckled again. “This time I plan to go slowly.”

Slowly? Jean-Claude wasn’t sure he could survive slowly. This was almost torture, this slow savoring. 

“I - I - let me touch you, mon loup,” Jean-Claude begged, arching his body upward at the sensation of his lover’s tongue circling and dipping into his navel. 

Another chuckle from out of the darkness.

“No. You just relax, baby. Why don’t you tell me how this feels?” Richard suggested as he continued feathering kisses across Jean-Claude’s broad chest and flat stomach. He mouthed the edges of the cross shaped scar on the vampire’s chest, a chest that was rising and falling rapidly at Richard’s ministrations. 

“Oh... mon Dieu...” the vampire moaned as Richard’s tongue flirted with the scar’s edge, flicking back and forth over the sensitive skin. 

“This simply fascinates me,” the werewolf said. “Always has. I love how it feels against my tongue, my mouth.”

Jean-Claude’s choked groan wafted up to him in the dark. “Please let me touch you, mon loup,” he begged, this time with his mouth and body. 

Richard let go of the vampire’s wrists, and felt the long fingers involuntarily grasp his head when he got to a particularity sensitive spot. As Jean-Claude pulled his head closer, he smiled. 

The vampire moaned again as Richard unexpectedly raked his teeth over the scar, warm, moist breath hovering over his skin. 

Richard slowly moved his mouth away from the scar and flicked his tongue over the vampire’s sensitive nipple, eliciting another gasping moan. 

“Hm, I love these too,” Richard murmured. “And I never seem to pay enough attention to them.” His moist lips gently, and then with more pressure, pulled at Jean-Claude’s nipple, dragging sighs out of him. Soon the vampire was writhing, his hands slipping out of Richard’s hair to grasp convulsively at his broad shoulders. 

With every pull of Richard’s lips, Jean-Claude felt a pulse go straight through his cock. He growled, unbearably aroused, all of his senses heightened. His nostrils flared as he smelled the heady musk of their desire fill the room. He moaned again and arched his back as the pleasure took him. 

Jean-Claude slid his hands over the werewolf’s strongly muscled body, eventually lingering over Richard’s ass, first kneading, then parting the cheeks and slowly slipping a finger inside. At the same time he bit down forcefully on the werewolf’s shoulder, immediately soothing the wound by lapping at it with his tongue.

Richard winced and groaned at the unexpected double assault, his hands shaking and breath quivering with the pleasure. He shakily parted Jean-Claude’s legs, trailing his fingers in between the delicate, sensitive skin of his thighs, making the vampire writhe even more. 

“Shh,” he whispered as Jean-Claude moaned loudly in his ear. “Just let me...” He fumbled for the lube and, finally finding it in the pitch blackness, applied a generous amount to his cock. He then positioned himself by feel at the vampire’s entrance, focused on feeling the sensation of being enveloped by his lover.

“Please, oh please...” Jean-Claude begged, feeling the tip of the werewolf’s cock flirting with his ass. “Mon Dieu! Just fuck me please,” he groaned, edging his hips closer, unable to see but following the heat and trying to impale himself. 

Richard reached up and, as he tunneled his way into the vampire, captured his mouth in a savage, sloppy, all consuming kiss. 

Jean-Claude screamed into his mouth, almost overcome with pleasure, his fingers clutching at Richard’s butt, trying to pull him in deeper. He bent his knees and wrapped his legs around the werewolf’s waist, trying to wriggle himself further onto his enormous cock. 

Richard threw his head back and howled. The feeling of Jean-Claude’s tight ass sucking him in, combined with the friction he was setting up with his slow, deep thrusts, pushed him to the edge quickly. He could feel the vampire’s inner muscles clinging wetly to his cock and he could hear the moist squelching as he moved in and out. 

“I can’t hold on too much longer,” he panted, the combination of the sounds and the smells arousing him even more. He felt himself swell, the pulses of orgasm starting deep within his body. “I... Oh God!” he screamed as he ground himself deeper, electrical impulses exploding in his brain as he emptied himself in long rhythmic pulses into the writhing, screaming vampire beneath him. He felt Jean-Claude’s nails rake at his back. He first felt the wetness cascading down his back and then he smelled his own blood. 

Jean-Claude convulsed in pleasure, his cock spasming and pulsing it’s sweet essence between their warm sweaty bodies.

Richard smelled it mingling with the blood and sweat. 

The only sound in the room was their panting as their lungs slowly regained the ability to breathe. Richard moaned as aftershocks ran through his cock, which was still embedded in Jean-Claude. The vampire was gently licking Richard’s neck, his breathing struggling to return to normal. 

“God!” Richard said. “That was...”

“Unbelievable,” Jean-Claude finished for him, cradling him with his body. “Did I hurt you?” he asked softly. 

Richard gently reached down and kissed his lover. “No. My back’s kinda sore, but I enjoyed it.” He smiled as he felt the vampire’s hands tracing over the skin of his back. 

Jean-Claude winced as he felt the lacerations that he had inflicted. “Oh, mon loup, I am so sorry...” he groaned apologetically.

Richard interrupted by kissing him deeply. “It added to my pleasure too,” he said. “I’m sure I won’t even scar,” he continued, gently nibbling on the vampire’s ear and listening to his heartbeat.

“So - so you are to move in with me here, then?” Jean-Claude whispered hopefully. 

Richard kissed him again, this time making it a pledge, a promise. “Oui, Jean,” he said softly. 

The vampire sighed contentedly and settled deeper into Richard’s arms, the comforting darkness wrapped securely around them.

 

~Fin


End file.
